Welcome to New harmony again
by dayawinchester
Summary: Mortes estranhas em uma casa de New Harmony, Indiana, forçam os irmãos retornarem a cidade em que Dean morreu a dois anos. Tanto ele quanto Sam não querem voltar, mas é o negócio da família. O que pode dar errado ?
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to New Harmony again...

 **Supernatural não me pertence mas se Erick quiser me contratar como roteirista eu aceito**

 _ **N/A: Essa é uma história que começou com um desafio do whatsapp**_

 _ **Capitulo Um**_

Dean olhou para o irmão sentado a seu lado no Impala, Sam olhava através da janela fingindo se interessar pela paisagem. Ele havia falado muito pouco nas últimas horas desde que eles haviam começado essa viagem a New Harmony, Indiana. Embora quisesse muito fingir que o silêncio de Sam era algo normal ele não podia faze-lo. Ele sabia exatamente o que estava errado. Depois dos cães do inferno e Lilith ele mesmo daria qualquer coisa para não precisar voltar aquele lugar.  
Quando ele leu no jornal sobre a morte do homem, Anthony Snape, tanto ele quanto Sam haviam ignorado apesar das circunstâncias estranhas. Ele disse a si mesmo que não era um caso sobrenatural. Mas a dois dias um garoto de doze anos, Levi Athan havia sido encontrado morto também. Segundo o jornal, Levi, foi encontrado na piscina da casa. Poderia ter sido considerado apenas um acidente se não fossem as marcas de mãos em sua garganta.  
Depois dessa notícia eles não puderam mais ignorar os acontecimentos. E era por isso que estavam indo agora para a cidade lhes traziam lembranças tão dolorosas.  
-Hey Sam está tentando abrir um buraco na estrada com sua mente?- disse Dean tentando aliviar um pouco a tensão do irmão. Sam olhou para ele por um momento antes de responder.  
-Eu estava pensado sobre o caso- disse ele desviando os olhos dos de Dean  
-Claro que estava- disse Dean descrente -E então?  
-Então o que?- disse Sam.  
-O caso, maninho, você não disse que estava pensado sobre?  
-Ah, sim, bom eu ainda não sei. Existem muitas criaturas sobrenaturais que poderiam estar por trás disso ou talvez não seja sobrenatural.  
-Como assim?  
-Bom você se lembra daquelas crianças no ano passado, pensamos que eram fantasmas. E os Benders nós pensamos que eram monstros.  
-E não eram? -Disse Dean ao se lembrar de como chegara perto de perder um olho quando haviam cruzado com a família Bender.  
-Bem, sim, mas não o nosso tipo de monstros. O fato que talvez esse não seja mesmo um caso para a gente.  
-Sam eu sei que a gente já cruzou com alguns casos não sobrenaturais ao longo dos anos mas isso não significa que vamos encontrar uma família de caipiras canibais ou uma criança psicopata em cada cidade. Além disso se for algo sobrenatural e nós não impedirmos as mortes elas serão nossa culpa.  
-Eu sei.- disse Sam - É só que...  
-Eu entendo- disse Dean -Também não queria precisar voltar lá. Mas precisamos.  
Sam concordou com a cabeça, ele sabia que seu irmão estava certo. Mas a ideia de voltar ao lugar onde ele viu Dean ser estraçalhado por cães invisíveis era devastadora.

Horas depois eles finalmente chegaram a New Harmony. A rua na qual ficava a casa do senhor Snape que atualmente pertencia a família Athan não parecia nada com a rua da casa onde Lilith se escondera a dois anos. Todas as casas da rua eram antigas mas bem conservadas. A casa dos Athan era sem dúvida a mais velhas das casas. Os irmãos saíram do carro. Dean encarou a casa por uns instantes e assoviou.  
-Uau isso parece ter saído direto de um filme de terror. O velho eu até entendo mas os Athans devem ser muito fãs da Família Adams pra comprarem uma casa assim.  
-Gary Athan é curador de museu. - disse Sam - comprou a casa pelo valor histórico.  
-Você não havia dito que eles não pretendiam se mudar mesmo depois dos acontecimentos?- perguntou Dean.  
-Eles não vão- disse Sam -No momento eles estão presos como suspeitos mas assim que forem liberados eles voltarão para cá com os filhos.  
-Idiotas- disse Dean  
-Sem dúvida- concordou Sam.  
Enquanto Sam vigiava para certificar-se de que não havia ninguém por perto, Dean desativou o alarme e abriu o portão. Eles atravessaram o jardim com muito cuidado para o caso de existirem sensores de movimentos, mas, para sua sorte, não havia nenhum.  
Dean desativou o alarme da casa também. Ele e Sam entraram. Apesar do modelo antigo da casa ela havia sido decorada de maneira bem moderna.  
-Qual a vantagem de comprar uma casa antiga para decora-la assim?- disse Sam parecendo indignado.  
-Sam é só uma casa.  
-Não é a casa é a história.  
-Que seja. Quando eu encontrar a família vou falar para eles mudarem a decoração já que isso feriu tanto seus sentimentos.  
-Cala a boca- disse Sam.  
-Então será que podemos verificar isso hoje ou você pretende analisar a decoração da sala por mais tempo?  
Sam não respondeu apenas começou a andar pela casa com seu aparelho de EMF. Dean fez o mesmo que ele. Os aparelhos não deram nenhum sinal de presença sobrenatural no primeiro andar.  
Eles subiram as escadas e se separaram, Dean foi pela direita e Sam pela esquerda.  
Dean já havia desistido de encontrar alguma coisa até que ouviu um barulho alto seguido por um grito do irmão.  
-Dean  
Antes que pudesse se dar conta ele estava correndo na direção da voz do irmão. Quando ele chegou ao lugar onde Sam estava percebeu, para seu alívio, que ele estava bem.  
-O que foi Sam? Está tentando me matar do coração ou algo assim?  
-Eu encontrei algo.  
-Espero que seja bom  
-Veja você mesmo- disse Sam apontando para cima. Dean olhou e viu um alçapão no teto. O barulho que ele havia ouvido devia ter sido causado por ele ser aberto de maneira brusca.  
Havia uma escada dobrável presa a porta do alçapão. Sam que era o mais alto a puxou para desdobra-la.  
Eles entraram no porão e ficaram realmente surpresos ao ver quão organizado estava.  
-Isso não o que eu esperava do porão de uma casa que pertenceu a um velho que morava sozinho.-disse Dean  
-Provavelmente foram os Athans quem arrumaram tudo.  
Conforme eles se aproximaram de um dos armários os aparelhos EMF começaram a apitar loucamente. Tentando descobrir de onde o som vinha eles encontraram uma caixa.  
Era a coisa mais grotesca que já haviam visto em um longo tempo. Ela era estampada com desenhos em alto relevo com o rosto de sete monstros horríveis seus rostos deformados e cada um deles tinha um símbolo gravado em sua testa.  
-O que é isso?- perguntou Dean  
-Parece uma caixa de pragas- disse Sam  
-Nunca vi uma caixa de pragas assim antes.  
-Nem eu. Mas o que mais poderia ser?  
-Bom tem um jeito de descobrir. - disse Dean deixando de lado o medidor e pegando a caixa.  
-O que?- disse Sam, e ao perceber o que Dean estava fazendo -Dean, não.- mas já era tarde, ele já havia aberto a caixa.  
-Está vazia- disse Dean  
-Você acha que o que está acontecendo aqui está ligado a essa caixa?  
-Apostaria minhas fichas nisso-Dean respondeu.  
Já era tarde e os irmãos decidiram que era melhor irem para o hotel e continuar a investigação no dia seguinte. Antes de sair Dean tirou uma foto da caixa com seu celular.

 _ **Levi Athan gente, desculpa, mas não resisti a piada. Bom espero que estejam gostando da história e continuem lendo**_ __


	2. capitulo 2

Welcome to New Harmony again...

 _ **Capitulo Dois**_

No dia seguinte eles saíram cedo. Sam havia passado a maior parte da noite pesquisando sobre a caixa, mas não havia achado coisa alguma.  
Eles decidiram que a melhor coisa a fazer era usarem suas identidades de agentes do FBI e falar com a polícia. Eles se apresentaram na delegacia como os agentes Dean Osbourne e Samuel Dickinson.  
-Bem agentes, qual o motivo do interesse nesse caso afinal?- Perguntou o xerife Harrison  
-Estamos no rastro de um serial killer. A forma como Anthony Snape e Levi Athan foram mortos se encaixam em seu Modus Operandi.  
-Bom, nesse caso ficarei feliz em ajudar.  
-Gostaria de falar com os pais do garoto.- disse Sam- para saber como tudo aconteceu.  
-O guarda levará você até eles- disse o xerife.  
-Quanto a mim preciso ver a sala de provas. -disse Dean  
-Claro venha comigo.  
Dean seguiu o xerife até a sala de provas. O homem começou a vasculhar os arquivos até que achou o que procurava.  
-Tudo o que temos é isso.- disse Harrison entregando a Dean um saco de evidências contendo uma unha amarelada e uma mecha de cabelo negro sujo.  
-Vocês fizeram teste de DNA?- perguntou Dean.  
-É claro que sim. Que tipo de amadores acha que somos?- disse o homem ofendido.  
-Desculpe, não quis ofender. Mas e então?  
-O resultado da análise foi inconclusivo.  
-E isso significa?  
\- Sinceramente não sei. Não é DNA humano e também não é animal é como se fosse as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Mas isso seria absurdo, não é?  
-Sim absurdo.- concordou Dean meio distraído - Xerife Harrison, Eu preciso falar com o policial que recolheu as provas.  
-Sinto muito, isso não será possível.  
-Porque não?  
-O detetive Doyle morreu dois dias depois de encontrarmos Snape.  
-Estrangulado?- Dean perguntou já sabendo da resposta. Harrison confirmou com a cabeça.- E quanto as marcas no pescoço das vítimas?  
-Resultado inconclusivo também.  
-Os vizinhos de Snape disseram ter visto alguma coisa estranha na casa?  
-Snape não era o tipo de homem que tinha amigos você sabe. Ranzinza, mal-educado com as pessoas. Não recebia visitas nem nada assim, exceto é claro quando apareciam pessoas interessadas na casa. Deve ter recebido pelo menos sete propostas só no último ano. Mas fora os compradores a única pessoa que entrava na casa era a empregada dele Jenny Stock.  
-A senhora Stock não disse ter notado nada?  
-bom, ela disse que ouviu barulhos na casa mas eram apenas ratos no final das contas, ela os encontrou no sótão quando seus novos patrões lhe disseram para limpar. Disse que na noite anterior aos acontecimentos ela viu um vulto na casa mas não deu atenção pensando que fosse imaginação sua.  
-Onde mora essa senhora?  
Depois de pegar o endereço de Jenny, Dean e o xerife voltaram ao escritório principal da delegacia. Para a surpresa de Dean, Sam já estava a sua espera.  
-Bom xerife.- disse Dean- isso é td por enquanto. Nos ligue se souber de mais alguma coisa.  
-Claro senhores.- disse ele apertando a mão dos irmãos.  
No Impala enquanto seguiam para o endereço que Harrison havia dado Dean contou tudo o que havia descoberto com o xerife.  
-Então o policial morreu? Acha que seja mesmo uma maldição? Por ele tocar no cabelo ou algo assim?  
-Talvez mas isso não faria sentido. O garoto também morreu e as provas já haviam sido recolhidas.  
-Tem razão.  
-Claro que tenho- disse Dean com um sorriso - Mas e quanto aos Athans ? O que eles disseram ?  
-Nada demais, Levi estava brincando perto da piscina eles ouviram um grito e o encontraram morto na água. Mas foi estranho...  
-O que foi estranho?  
\- Quando perguntei algo de estranho na casa eles ficaram tensos. Um pouco agressivos até. Disseram que não havia nada de errado. Era quase como se estivessem escondendo algo.  
-Como o que?  
-Não sei, mas não tenho um bom pressentimento sobre isso.

 _ **Então estão gostando?**_


	3. capitulo 3

**Welcome to New Harmony again**

 **N/A: Sei que até agora essa historia tem sido pura enrolação, mas prometo que haverá ação em breve**

Já passava das 15:00 quando eles voltaram para o Hotel. Jenny não tinha sido capaz de dizer muito mais sobre o caso do que eles já sabiam exceto que a caixa misteriosa havia chegado pelo correio um dia antes. Ela nunca soube o que havia dentro dela. Ela disse também que havia continuado a trabalhar na casa para a família Athan e que o garoto pouco antes de morrer disse ter falado com uma menina. Ela não havia visto ninguém e assumiu que era uma amiga imaginária.  
-Então temos um espírito de uma garota que não é humana nem animal que foi dada a Anthony em uma caixa e que mata quem toca nos restos dela.- disse Dean  
-Sim- disse Sam - isso resume bem as coisas.  
-Nunca ouvi falar de nada assim antes.  
-Nem eu.  
Eles passaram o resto do dia pesquisando mas não conseguiram nada até que quando já eram quase meia noite Sam exclamou:  
-Achei  
Dean que estava quase adormecendo sobre os livros em que estava lendo, se assustou com a voz do irmão e sentou-se ereto.  
-Achou?- disse ele disfarçando um bocejo -O que é ?  
-Um diabrete  
-Diabete sufoca as pessoas?  
-Não diabete, Diabrete. É um tipo de monstro. Esse é o espírito de um diabrete.  
-E isso significa...?  
-Diabretes são monstros que habitam especialmente florestas, são os principais causadores de alguns tipos de acidentes que ocorrem em acampamentos e também desaparecimentos. Eles normalmente estrangulam suas vítimas e levam seus corpos para sua casa no fundo dos rios onde nunca são encontrados.  
\- Se eles vivem no rio porque esse estava em uma caixa?  
-Segundo a lenda não é possível matar totalmente um diabrete. Se você destrói seu corpo sua alma permanece intacta. Mas ele estará vinculado a seus restos mortais.  
-Então é só queimar como sempre- disse Dean.  
-Não é tão simples.  
-Claro que não, nunca é- resmungou Dean.  
-Se o corpo de um diabrete for queimado ele não estará mais preso a nada e estará livre para ir para onde quiser. Poderia matar quem quisesse.  
-Deixe-me adivinhar- disse Dean - O único jeito de se livrar dele verdadeiramente é prendê-lo em uma caixa como a que está no sotão da casa de Snape.  
-Sim confirmou Sam. Uma caixa talhada com a imagem dos sete guardiões das almas segundo a cultura do povo Vashety. Popularmente conhecida como Caixa de Pandora.  
-Então tudo o que temos que fazer é colocar o cabelo e a unha de volta na caixa?  
-Não é assim tão simples.  
-Odeio quando você fala isso. Então o que temos que fazer? Dar as mãos e cantar Cumbaiá?  
-São dois feitiços na verdade. Quando se mata um diabrete é preciso colocar na caixa um pedaço de seu cabelo, uma unha e um dente e lançar sobre eles um feitiço de unificação, para reforçar o laço entre o espírito e o corpo e um de purificação para que sua alma esteja em paz. O feitiço de purificação é o motivo pelo qual ele só mata as pessoas que tocam em seus restos. Porque essas pessoas tiram a paz do espírito.  
-Então se eu teoricamente tivesse tocado nas provas na delegacia, o diabrete viria atrás de mim?  
-É ele...- Sam parou no meio da frase - Dean?  
-Sim?- respondeu ele apesar de já saber o que viria a seguir.  
-Você fez isso não é? Tocou nas provas.  
-Bem, eu posso ter tirado do saco e colocado em meu bolso. Achei que era só um espírito, que poderíamos terminar isso logo e sair dessa maldita cidade.  
-Ok- disse Sam com um suspiro de resignação. No final das contas não era culpa de Dean - Nós só temos que refazer o feitiço antes que o diabrete pegue você.  
-De que precisamos?  
-Sal, ervas, velas e um pouco do seu sangue.  
-Meu sangue?  
-Sim, o sangue da última pessoa que tocou no corpo dele.  
-Isso é realmente ótimo. E ainda temos que pegar a caixa e encontrar o maldito dente.  
-É, a diversão nunca acaba.- concordou Sam -Vamos.  
-Vamos para onde?  
-Procurar os ingredientes, claro. Temos o sal e algumas ervas mas precisamos de alecrim e sálvia e de velas.  
-Sam já passou da meia noite.- disse Dean - onde acha que vai conseguir essas coisas uma hora dessas?  
-A gente acha. Temos que ser rápidos.  
-Sammy, se acalma. Eu vou ficar bem até amanhã.  
-Como você pode saber?  
-Com toda essa sua leitura você apenas não reparou no óbvio.  
-E o que seria?  
-Essa criatura só ataca quando as vítimas estão sozinhas. O tempo entre o momento em que tocaram nos restos mortais e a hora em que morreram varia.  
Sam percebeu que seu irmão estava certo. Anthony Snape morrera um dia após receber a caixa. O policial morrera dois dias depois de recolher a evidências. Ele não sabia quanto ao garoto mas devia haver uma variação também.  
-Tudo bem- disse por fim o Winchester mais novo. -Mas assim que amanhecer vamos atrás dos ingredientes.  
-Como quiser maninho- disse Dean - agora que tal dormirmos um pouco?  
-Pode dormir.- disse Sam- eu estou sem sono.  
-Você não vai fazer isso Sammy.  
-Fazer o que?  
-Ficar acordado para me vigiar. Essa coisa não vai me pegar no quarto Sam.  
-Eu sei Dean. Não tem a ver com você. Eu só quero pesquisar um pouco mais sobre o diabrete.  
-Nerd- disse Dean se jogando na cama -não vá se divertir demais.  
-Ei, alguém nessa família tem que pensar e sem ofensas mas esse não é você.  
Ele esperou o irmão retrucar mas quando olhou para ele viu que já havia adormecido.

 _ **Espero realmente que estejam gostando. Comentários são bem vindos.**_

 **Caipitulo 03**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Welcome to New Harmony again...**

 **N/A:** _ **Eu realmente fico feliz em saber que tem gente lendo isso, obrigada a todos os que gastaram um tempinho para ler isso**_ __

 _ **Então, lá vamos nós, espero que gostem:**_

 **Capitulo Quatro**

Quando Dean acordou na manhã seguinte o relógio marcava 7:12. Ele estranhou o fato de que Sam não o acordara antes, mas isso foi só até ele notar Sam dormindo com a cabeça apoiada sobre o teclado do Laptop. Ele se sentou na cama e quando olhou para o chão viu que havia sal ao redor de sua cama.

-Pesquisar, minha bunda- disse ele sorrindo para o irmão adormecido. Ele se levantou, pegou suas roupas e foi para o banheiro.

Sam acordou assustado ao ouvir o grito do irmão, ainda meio zonzo por causa do sono, não sabia dizer se o grito era real ou parte do sonho até que ouviu um baque alto no banheiro.

-Dean- ele chamou, quando não obteve nenhuma resposta ele pegou a arma carregada com sal grosso. A porta do banheiro estava trancada e ele a chutou com força fazendo com que se abrisse com um barulho tão alto que provavelmente havia acordado o Hotel inteiro. Mas isso não importava para Sam.

Tudo o que importava é que seu irmão estava caído no chão com os olhos fechados e a criança mais feia que Sam já havia visto apertava suas mãos em torno do pescoço dele.

-Dean- ele chamou novamente, apesar de seu irmão não responder, a menina olhou para ele, sua pele era cinza e enrugada, ela tinha olhos de gato e sua boca era cheio de dentes afiados levemente curvados. Sam não pensou duas vezes antes de disparar um tiro de sal contra ela. O espírito do diabrete se dissipou e Sam correu para seu irmão que estava inconsciente. Ajoelhou-se a seu lado sem mesmo se dar conta de que o chuveiro ainda estava ligado e ele estava ficando encharcado.

-Hey, Dean. - Ele chamou dando leves tapas no rosto do irmão. Dean gemeu e abriu os olhos -Graças a deus.

-Sammy? - disse Dean ainda meio confuso, sua garganta estava doendo e sua voz estava rouca.

-Sim, sou eu. Você está bem?

-Sim, só a garganta dói um pouco- disse ele. Com a ajuda de Sam ele conseguiu se levantar- para onde ela foi?

-Eu a dispersei com um tiro de sal. Não sei por quanto tempo vai durar. Você não devia ter ficado desprotegido assim. Foi você mesmo quem disse que ela ataca as pessoas quando estão sozinhas.

-Qual é cara. Eu precisava de um banho. - disse Dean recuperando um pouco seu tom arrogante costumeiro - o que poderia fazer? Um círculo de sal debaixo do chuveiro?

-Poderia ter me chamado.

-Você me assistindo tomar banho? Não, obrigado. - Só então que ambos se deram conta de que Dean ainda estava nu. Os dois ficaram vermelhos imediatamente. Sam imediatamente virou o rosto ele pegou uma toalha no porta toalhas e jogou para Dean por cima do ombro

-Cobre isso. - disse Sam

-Ei. Foi você quem invadiu o banheiro. O que esperava que eu estivesse tomando banho vestido? - Sam virou aos olhos ao comentário típico - Agora saia para eu me vestir.

Sam hesitou por um momento mas obedeceu, apesar de preocupado com a possível volta do diabrete. Ver Dean nu nunca foi algo de que tinha feito questão, e ele não iria prorrogar isso mais que o necessário.

\- Feche a porta. - Sam segurou a maçaneta, mas a porta mal tinha movido antes de cair com um baque no chão deixando apenas as dobradiças presas ao batente. Sam soltou um suspiro cansado. Eles iriam ser expulsos. Simplesmente ótimo.

 _ **N/F: Finalmente um pouco de ação né? Não foi lá grande coisa mas espero que tenham gostado**_ __


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to New Harmony again**

 _ **Oi, olha eu aqui de novo, não deu nem pra sentir saudades né? Mas eu sou viciada em escrever fic então lá vamos nós.**_

 _ **N/A: Esse capitulo é bem curto, mas espero que gostem**_

 **Capitulo Cinco**

Depois de tomar café da manhã, passar em uma loja de produtos naturais para conseguir as ervas e em uma mercearia para comprar as velas eles finalmente se dirigiram a casa.  
-Eu ainda não acredito que a dona do hotel acreditou que você arrombou a porta do banheiro porque eu tive um ataque epilético lá dentro - disse Sam enquanto desciam do carro em frente à casa.  
-É a beleza da interpretação meu amigo. - disse Dean sorrindo  
-Eu salvei o seu traseiro, você podia ter inventado uma história... Ei, Dean, olhe - disse Sam apontando para a casa. - está aberta.  
-Droga - disse Dean.  
-E agora o que fazemos?  
-Talvez seja melhor voltarmos a noite.  
-Não Dean. Essa coisa deve estar furiosa agora. Provavelmente não vai esperar. Você estar sozinho para atacar novamente.  
-E o que fazemos então?  
-Os dominamos e os prendemos até terminarmos. - Dean olhou para o irmão surpreso pela ideia que ele havia oferecido - O que foi? Tem uma ideia melhor?  
-Não- disse Dean sorrindo só não pensei que chegaria o dia em que veria você propor um plano assim.  
Não foi difícil entrar na casa. Tendo acabado de chegar os Athans não haviam trocado o alarme estragado por um novo. Mesmo a luz do dia ninguém pareceu ter notado os dois estranhos entrando sorrateiramente na casa da família. Nem mesmo os donos da casa.  
Quando eles entraram na casa, no entanto, as coisas mudaram. Gary e a mulher apareceram repentinamente atrás deles cada um empunhando uma arma.  
-Eu disse que eles viriam amor - disse Estér.  
-Sim querida. Te devo um jantar.  
-Desculpem - disse Dean tentando amenizar o clima. - Vocês devem estar nos confundindo com outras pessoas.  
-Não há engano - disse Gary - eu não sabemos quem vocês são mas sabemos o que são e isso é o suficiente.  
-Vocês sabem o que nós somos?  
-Claro que sim, aquelas suas perguntas. - disse a mulher - Vocês sabem de tudo não é? Sobre o monstro, sobre o que fizemos? Aquelas suas perguntas eram para nos fazer confessar. Mas nós não vamos voltar para a cadeia.  
-Foram vocês que enviaram a caixa- disse Sam entendendo de repente. - Ele não queria vender a casa e vocês mandaram a caixa com um diabrete dentro para que ele fizesse o trabalho por você.  
-Você é esperto, garoto. - Disse Gary apontando a arma na direção de Sam - Infelizmente vocês não irão sair daqui vivos.  
Aproveitando-se da breve distração de Gary, Dean saltou sobre ele derrubando-o. Estér apontou a arma para Dean mas antes que pudesse atirar Sam a nocauteou com uma coronhada de seu revólver. Ele tentou ajudar o irmão que ainda disputava a arma com Gary, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, o som de um tiro ecoou pela sala.  
\- Filho da puta- Dean gritou. Sam sentiu seu coração parar por um momento ao ouvir o grito de dor de seu irmão.

 _ **N/F: Cara, eu adoro machucar o Dean. Amo histórias em que ele está ferido e o Sam cuida dele. Se souberem de alguma boa nesse estilo me indiquem**_ __


	6. Capítulo 6

_**Welcome to New Harmony again**_

 _ **N/A: Oi, sei que demorei atualizar isso mais que de costume, mas é só porque sou má e queria ver vocês sofrerem um pouco.**_

 _ **Mentira, foi só porque meu note quebrou mesmo hehe**_

 _ **Então sem mais enrolação vamos aquele momento pelo qual todos estavam esperando (SQN) :**_

 _ **Capítulo Seis**_

Sam apontou a arma para a cabeça do homem e ordenou com a voz gélida:

-Saia de cima do meu irmão agora ou eu juro que estouro seus miolos.- Gary obedeceu e começou a se levantar devagar, mas então ele fez um movimento rápido colocando-se em pé, apontou a arma para Sam. Ele não teve tempo para disparar no entanto pois um segundo depois de se pôr em pé ele estava de volta ao chão com Dean acertando múltiplos golpes em seu rosto. Após o sétimo golpe ele finalmente foi nocauteado e Dean se deitou de costas no chão, respirando pesadamente tentando se recuperar da luta. Sam se abaixou ao lado do irmão.

-Ei você está bem cara?- Dean perguntou a Sam com a voz ofegante antes que ele pudesse lhe perguntar.

\- Está tudo bem, e quanto a você Dean?- ele perguntou e então viu que o ombro dele estava sangrando. -Dean.- exclamou ao ver o ferimento.

-Está tudo bem.- Disse Dean- Pegou de raspão. Não ê tão feio quanto parece.- Sam analisou o ferimento, ele não costumava confiar muito em Dean para avaliar a gravidade dos próprios ferimentos mas concluiu que o irmão tinha razão. A bala havia pego de raspão. Ele suspirou aliviado.

-Veja pelo lado bom. O sangue que você precisa para o ritual já está aqui.

-Não tem graça Dean, você podia ter morrido. Por que você tem que sempre bancar o herói?

-Alguém nessa família tem que ser incrível.- disse Dean- e sem ofensas mas não é você.

Sam ajudou Dean a se levantar. Eles arrastaram o casal até o armário debaixo da escada e os trancaram lá dentro.

Em seguida eles subiram novamente para o segundo andar. Como Dean não podia forçar seu ombro Sam subiu as escadas que levavam ao sotão sozinho.

-Você está bem Dean?- Sam perguntou pela terceira vez

-Sim Sammy, tão bem quanto da última vez que me perguntou a vinte segundos atrás- Alguns instantes depois Sam apareceu carregando a caixa.

-O dente não está aqui.- disse ele ressaltando o que eles já sabiam. Dean revirou os olhos.

-Bom eu estava pensando...

-Uau milagres acontecem.-brincou Sam.

-Muito engraçado.- disse Dean - como eu disse estava pensando... O corpo de Anthony Snape estava próximo ao cabelo e a unha. Talvez o dente esteja também perto do lugar onde o corpo do menino estava.

-A piscina?

-Sim.

-É melhor começar a procurar logo então.

Eles foram para a piscina, ela era grande. E Sam sabia que achar um dente naquela quantidade de água era praticamente impossível. Mas ele não podia desistir, não quando era a vida de seu irmão que estava em jogo.

Com esse pensamento em mente ele mergulhou, para sua surpresa Dean fez o mesmo.

-Você não devia estar aqui, seu ombro...

-Meu ombro vai ficar bem- disse ele- você vai precisar de ajuda- Sam foi forçado a concordar. Uma infecção no ombro seria o menor dos problemas se eles não prendessem o diabrete logo.

 _ **N/F: Espero que estejam gostando**_


	7. Capítulo 7

_**Welcome to New Harmony again**_

 _ **N/A: Olá, aqui estou eu de novo, novamente, outra vez. Tá, isso foi sem graça. Mas enfim, vamos lá né. Mais um capítulo e espero que gostem huahuahuahaha**_

 _ **Capítulo Sete**_

Eles passaram vários minutos se revezando entre mergulhos e pausas para respirar, sem achar nada até que Dean finalmente o viu em um canto da piscina. Era realmente uma sorte que o dente de um diabrete fosse bem maior que o de um ser humano, pois um dente normal nunca teria sido encontrado.

Dean cutucou o braço do irmão sinalizando que havia conseguido, ambos voltaram para a superfície. Eles saíram da água e Dean entregou o dente a seu irmão.

-Quanto sangue?

-Três gotas- ele disse - pegando algo do bolso da jaqueta que ele havia tirado antes de saltar na piscina. -Toma- disse entregando a ele um lenço de linho branco.- seu sangue tem que ficar aqui.

Dean passou o lenço pelo ombro ferido, apesar de ter saído da água a pouco tempo o ferimento voltara a sangrar bastante. Quando ele devolveu o lenço a Sam tinha a impressão de que havia bem mais que três gotas de sangue ali.

-Vamos acabar logo com isso- disse Sam pegando o lenço e voltando para pegar a mochila onde estavam o resto dos ingredientes.

A mochila estava no chão da sala, ele a pegou e voltou correndo para onde seu irmão estava. Dean se aproximou e começou a ajuda-lo a arrumar os ingredientes sobre a mesa que havia a uma pequena distância da piscina. Ele acendeu as velas e as arrumou na forma de um pentagrama como seu irmão havia ensinado. Enquanto isso Sam colocou as ervas e o sal no pano que continha o sangue dele. Sam então amarrou as pontas do lenço deixando-o muito parecido como um saquinho de bruxa.

Dean se afastou um pouco para deixar Sam concluir o trabalho. Ele viu o irmão colocar os restos do diabrete de volta na caixa. E colocar a caixa no centro do pentagrama, sua atenção no entanto foi desviada quando sentiu algo saltar sobre ele. E de repente ele estava encarando os olhos de gato novamente enquanto as mãos pequenas apertavam com força sua garganta.

-Rápido Sam- disse ele tentando inutilmente se livrar da criatura.

Sam olhou para o irmão prestes a dizer para ele ir se ferrar ao ouvir ele dizer para ir mais rápido. Mas qualquer intenção de faze-lo desapareceu no momento em que viu que o diabrete havia voltado a ataca-lo. Ele estava prestes a abandonar o ritual para pegar sua arma de sal.

-Não, Sam- disse Dean. Como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos - apenas termine isso logo.

Sam obedeceu, apesar cada fibra de seu ser gritar para ele ajudar o irmão, ele sabia que terminar o feitiço era o melhor a fazer. Com as mão tremulas ele aproximou o lenço com os ingredientes da chama de uma vela fazendo com que pegasse fogo e colocou sobre um prato esperando que queimasse totalmente. Ele olhava desesperado do lenço para o irmão que ainda lutava sem sucesso para desvencilhar as mãos do diabrete de sua garganta.

O lenço finalmente queimou por completo e Sam começou a espalhar as cinzas sobre o conteúdo da caixa murmurando as palavras do feitiço:

-Segsh detnt mejva mkordh sriko- ele ouviu o barulho de algo caindo sobre a água e olhou para a piscina bem a tempo de ver seu irmão desaparecer na água. Ele se obrigou a continuar o feitiço, sabia que era a única forma de ajuda-lo. -dibfva phydet mechgy rogkai.- ele finalizou fechando a caixa. A água da piscina se iluminou por um segundo antes de voltar ao normal.

Ele olhou para água esperando o irmão surgir a qualquer momento tossindo e lançando uma série de palavrões como era de seu costume, mas isso não aconteceu.

-Dean- chamou ele -Dean- quando não obteve resposta mergulhou na piscina. Ele o encontrou quase imediatamente e o arrastou de volta a superfície. Colocou-o deitado no chão ao lado da piscina e se ajoelhou a seu lado. - Hey Dean, acorda. Vamos lá cara -disse dando leves tapas em seu rosto -Dean por favor. -ele colocou os dedos na frente das narinas do irmão para certificar-se de que ele estava respirando. Nada. -Droga Dean.

 _ **N/F: Sim eu sei sou má. Mas eu não resisto a uma chance de machucar o Dean. Sorry**_.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Welcome to New Harmony again**

 _ **N/A: Voltei gente e esse é o último capítulo, não avisei no cap passado porque sou má huahuahua. Tá parei. Então Vamos as tragédias... É... Quer dizer... Vamos à história.**_

 _ **Capítulo Oito: Final**_

Desde quando seus filhos eram apenas crianças, John Winchester lhes ensinara tudo sobre primeiros socorros, o que fazer com queimaduras, venenos, mordidas de criaturas sobrenaturais e afogamentos. E Sam nunca fora tão grato a seu pai Por isso. Ele começou as compressões no peito do irmão. Na 30a ele parou, apertou o nariz de Dean e soprou o ar em seus lábios já meio azulados. Nada aconteceu.

\- Vamos lá cara.- disse Sam recomeçando as compressões. Depois da terceira vez que havia repetido o processo sem obter reação do irmão ela já estava desesperado -Você não pode fazer isso comigo seu filho da puta.-gritava ele enquanto repetia o processo com as compressões cada vez mais fortes -Você não vai morrer nessa maldita cidade de novo. - ele novamente soprou o ar na boca do irmão.

Para seu alívio dessa vez o peito de Dean se contraiu e ele começou a tossir e vomitar a água de seus pulmões. Sam ajudou-o a sentar-se. Dean tossiu por vários minutos antes que aparente se livra-se de toda água de seus pulmões.

-É melhor que toda a coisa do beijo tenha sido apenas um pesadelo cara ou você está morto.- disse ele com a voz fraca e rouca.

-Não era um beijo você sabe.- disse Sam sorrindo aliviado ao ouvir o típico comentário de Dean -Você está bem?

-Tudo bem- afirmou Dean - E você?

-Estou bem Dean, não era eu quem estava brincando de Houdini.

-Então, acabou?

-Sim- afirmou Sam. Pela terceira vez no dia ele ajudou Dean a se levantar. Apesar de dizer que estava bem ele precisou se apoiar no irmão para não cair novamente.

Sam jogou sua mochila sobre o ombro e segurou a caixa debaixo do braço esquerdo enquanto com o direito ajudava Dean a se manter em pé. Eles saíram da casa e voltaram ao Impala sem lançar nem mesmo um último olhar para o armário onde haviam trancado o casal. Dean se jogou no banco do carona com um gemido de satisfação, não queria admitir mas estava cansado, seu ombro estava em chamas e ele ainda estava com um pouco de dificuldade para respirar. Após colocar a caixa no porta malas Sam sentou-se no lado do motorista e ligou o carro.

-Estamos indo para o hospital Dean- anunciou ele.

-Por que? Você está ferido?

-Não mas você está.

-Não é nada sério.

-Você não estava respirando Dean, desde quando isso não é sério?

-Sam...

-Ainda pode sofrer um afogamento secundário.

-Sam...

-E levou um tiro.

-Sam...

-Pode estar infectado.

-Ok você venceu.

Sam sorriu para o irmão que tinha os olhos fechados e a cabeça encostada contra a janela. Eles voltaram para o hotel e Dean esperou no carro enquanto Sam pegava suas coisas.

quinze minutos depois eles estavam passando pela placa que dizia "Você está deixando New Harmony ".

-O que Você acha que devemos fazer com a caixa?- Perguntou Sam ao irmão

-Levar para o depósito do papai provavelmente.- disse ele e Sam concordou com a cabeça. -Hey Sammy me faz um favor?

-O que Dean?

-Da próxima vez que eu disser que temos que voltar pra New Harmony, me tranca no quarto do pânico do Bobby.

-Pode apostar que sim, idiota.

-Cadela- disse Dean sorrindo. E era assim que ambos souberam que iria ficar tudo bem.

 **N/F1: Quero agradecer a todos vocês que leram isso, obrigada pela consideração**

 **N/F2: Então é isso, espero que tenham gostado. Em breve vou começar a postar minha outra fic, Playing with destiny, Então se sentirem saudades de fics HurtDean já sabem...**

 _ **Então até a próxima**_


End file.
